The present disclosure generally relates to optical packages incorporating semiconductor lasers and complementary optical components to be optically aligned with the semiconductor laser. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to optical package designs for enhancing the optical alignment of a semiconductor laser and an associated wavelength conversion device. More generally, the present disclosure relates to any optical package where it is necessary to align the waveguides of two different optical components, which components may include a semiconductor laser, a wavelength conversion device, or any optical component including an optical waveguide.